


How To De-Stress Your Android

by erialc_raeb



Series: Detroit: Become Human [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dogs, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, One Shot, So Many Dogs, Tags Are Hard, dog parks, good dogs, no other tags i could think of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:51:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15790257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erialc_raeb/pseuds/erialc_raeb
Summary: Connor + Stress = A bad time.  But Hank knows just the thing to make him calm down.





	How To De-Stress Your Android

**Author's Note:**

> It’s no, ‘Road Work Ahead’ but it’s something!

Connor had been stressed for days. His stress meter not going below 55%, no matter what Hank tried. He had a small inkling that Gavin had something to do with it all, but he’d deal with the detective another time.

So it was on their day off, that he finally put his foot down and did something for his partner. “Con! Bring Sumo and get your ass in the car!” Hank shouted. Connor clipped Sumo’s leash on and followed Hank into the car. Sumo happily sat down in the back, waiting for someone to open the window for him to stick his head out of.

Hank started the car, music filling the air -- and if you don’t know what song then you’ve missed a thing or two, just saying -- Sumo happily enjoying the ride. Connor and Hank sang to the music up front.

“Can I ask where we’re going, Hank? There was nothing on the calendar for today, so I didn’t know we had any plans. I hope I am dressed accordingly.” Connor worried out loud. He was dressed in jeans and Hank’s old DPD sweatshirt with the sleeves rolled up slightly. “You’re just fine. It’s a surprise Con, you’re gonna love it.” Hank reassured.

Connor gazed out the window, watching as the world passed by. “What? You wanna stick your head out the window too Con?” Hank jokes. Connor then rolls down his window and sticks his head out. “What the fuck Connor!?” Hank shouts. “But you-” “Nevermind what I said, get your head back in the car. Sumo’s upset that you’re blocking his wind.” Hank laughed.

“Sorry Sumo.” Connor says, sticking his head back in. He reaches back and scratches Sumo under the chin. They drive for a while longer before they reach a park. But not just any park. There were dogs, EVERYWHERE!

Hank parked the car and let Sumo out. He handed the leash to Connor, and opened the trunk to pull out a few dog toys. “C’mon.” Hank nodded for Connor to follow him.

When they got inside the fence, Sumo was let off his leash and started to run around. For an old dog, he sure did have a lot of energy. Hank and Connor found a bench to sit on as they watched Sumo play with the other dogs.

“This is a nice park, Lieutenant.” Connor says, looking at all the dog. A bulldog came over, snuffling and snorting, and placed his paws on Connor’s legs. Connor’s eyes lit up and quickly scratched behind the dog’s ears. Realizing that they didn’t have any food, the bulldog left and continued on his search.

“I used to bring Sumo to the dog park all the time, back when we both had more energy. It’s nice to just sit here and watch him though.” Sumo came bounding over and sat by their feet. Hank reached into his pocket and took a tennis ball out, handing it to Connor.

“Why don’t you go play with Sumo? Once you start throwing a ball around, other dogs usually come to play too.” Connor smiled and led Sumo somewhere with enough room to play fetch. As expected, as soon as Connor threw the ball -- not using his full android strength of course -- at least four more dogs ran over and joined in the game as well.

A while later, a woman came over to join him on the bench. She set her Corgi on the ground, and it ran off to join in the game of fetch that had at least half the park playing by now.

“I haven’t seen you around here before.” The woman said. Hank only hummed in response. Hank wasn’t interested in conversation with other others very much, it’s why he and Connor picked a bench farthest away from everyone. But this woman was determined not to lose conversation.

“Which one is yours?” She asks. Hank only shrugs. “The big stupid looking one.” He points in a general direction where Connor and Sumo were. “The Saint Bernard?” She asks. “The android.” Hank deadpans. The woman gives him a strange look.

Connor was now running with the dogs, all of them chasing behind him and barking. “Hank! Hank look!” Connor called, laughing and waving his arms around to gain Hank’s attention. Hank waved back and gave him a thumbs up.

Sumo trudged over, panting. He sits down at Hank’s feet, waiting to be pet. “Good boy.” Hank scratches behind the giant’s ear. “Would your dog like some water?” The woman next to him asks, holding a dog dish and a water bottle out to him. “Ah… Thanks.” Hank takes the items and lets Sumo take a long drink.

Connor comes running over, the dogs still chasing him so he doesn’t stop. “Hank, I lost the ball. A golden retriever stole it.” Hank had to keep moving his head to look at Connor. “That’s alright, we still have a frisbee.” “Lieutenant! Toss it to me!” Connor starts running backwards, getting ready for the frisbee.

Hank picks up the frisbee and throws it to the android. Connor follows swiftly behind and jumps, catching it in his mouth. “Wh- Connor! Ugh, you’re so disgusting! Next time use your fucking hands!” Hank laughs. Sumo lays down, placing his head on Hank’s feet.

“He really is like a dog.” The woman beside him says. “Like a damn poodle.” Hank snorts. There’s a thud and Hank sees Connor on the ground, dogs piling on top of him excited about the new toy.

Hank lets Connor play with the dogs until he tired them all out. “C’mon son, let’s get goin’.” Hank says when Connor finally ran out of dogs to play with. They get in the car and drive home. Sumo was sound asleep in the back.

“This was probably the most exercise he’s gotten in a long time. And I got tired just from watching you run around for so long.” Hank laughs. “Androids don’t get tired. But I will say that my battery has depleted much, so I should probably not exert it too much more tonight.” Connor admits.

“That’s alright kid, we’ll just order a pizza tonight and watch some movies.” “As long as you put some vegetables on it, then sure.” Connor says, looking out the window. “Ugh! Fine!” Hank groans. The android was trying to get him to eat healthier.

When they got back home, Connor put in a pizza order while Hank fed Sumo and set up his laptop to watch some movies. Hank still hadn’t gotten a new TV from when he threw a Wiimote through his last one, so a laptop would have to do.

The two settled on the couch, Hank with his dinner and Connor with a mug filled with Thirium. It wasn’t until they were halfway through the movie when Hank finally asked his question.

“Hey Con? What’s your stress level at?” Connor’s gaze became glassy and unfocused as he ran some diagnostics. “My stress level is currently at 10%.” He computes. “Hmm. Was hoping it would be lower.” Hank muttered to himself.

“There will always be something to stress over, Hank. But I am feeling much better after today. Thank you for taking the time to allow me to de-stress.” Connor smiles. “It’s called being a friend, Con. And friends don’t let friends go through shit alone. Now, are you gonna tell me why you were so fuckin’ stressed?” Hank asked.

“Just… Gavin being Gavin, I guess.” Connor looks away from Hank. “I’ll kick his ass.” Hank growls. “We don’t need a repeat of the Perkins incident, Hank.” “Motherfucker deserved it, and so does that good for nothing Reed. Someone really should put that dumbass in his place.” Hank rolled his eyes.

“Don’t worry Lieutenant, I think someone will very soon. I can feel it.” Connor took a sip of Thirium and returned his focus on the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> erialcraeb.tumblr.com


End file.
